Sooner or Later
by LadyGrunge
Summary: 7th year was supposed to bring many things after the vicious war they'd all been subjected to but the one thing she never expected was Draco Malfoy. "I hate her." "You want her." "I want her to die." "Yeah, if she won't be yours."
1. Using You

The leaky cauldron was packed for such a dingy night drearily dropping small pinches of water into waiting puddles on the brick streets. The dim cast of street lights was barely noticed through the grit stuck along the painted glass windows shutting the chill of the night out from its doors and clutches. His tall frame carried numbly through the back walkway just below the stairs, arrogantly holding his nose in the air, his cloak dangling round the bend of his arm held loosely along his waist as he cocked his head lightly to the side to observe Blaise watching something with feigned interest through the raven fringe that had fallen over his face.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen a guitar, strapped loosely in the lap of the lengthy brunette whose skirt had ridden up mid thigh as she leaned forward in her chair. Cerulean depths took in the dark curls resting lightly down the blades of her shoulders, the curve of her back to the sun kissed exposure of her legs. "Come on, Hermione…it's funny. Do it," The dazing glances swallowed down quickly as his sight snatched onto the unmistakable red head who looked far past sober just to the left of who he had now had the unfortunate realization was Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. Draco wished he felt anything but surprise when she turned her head from side to side to check for any glance of what he assumed was for someone who would object to whatever it was she was about to do but all Draco could find was the shock to how light her expressions were. Her laugher was simple and sweet, her cheeks holding a bronzed shimmer to the swell, her chocolate eyes lifted with laughter and smiles. Hermione Granger looked beautiful…if you liked that simplicity in your women that is.

"Ok ok…but seriously, Ron will kill me if he hears it." That was one of the Patil twins, right? He'd never noticed a friendship between the lot that was around the table but then again he never really took an interest in observing Granger from the shadows of a rundown pub before. Luna, Parvarti, Ginny, and Lavender Brown all moved to cross their hearts with a single digit as Hermione sighed back in the wooden chair. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, she moved her hands to positions along the instrument that she seemed to find fitting. She motioned to begin what was keeping the twittering girls on the edge of their seat, and Draco, not that he'd ever admit it, but she simply dropped her head with a laugh falling from her lips. It took another three minutes of prompting from the Weaslette before she mumbled a few OK's and began to strum out a slightly heightened beat almost lost in the bustle of clanking glasses.

She wasn't nervous like he'd always pegged her to be in public, swaying lightly to the sound she was emitting but she kept it quiet like she was keeping the secret to herself. Her eyes were fixated on her fingers moving accordingly down the strings along the neck of the guitar in her lap, turning her head up to no one particular at the table as she starting singing. She was actually singing in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron…Draco cocked a smirk onto the side of his mouth at the humor of her embarrassment but she was none the wiser, and from what it looked, none too concerned.

"State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy. Realize that you love yourself more than you could ever love me." Hermione nodded her head under the sassy beat and Ginny covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. It was a stupid song they'd accidently heard some ridiculous muggle singing over the radio the week she'd come to visit Hermione in muggle London at her parent's flat but with a few adjustments…it was the perfect break up song. "So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine…I'll tell mine you're gay..." Draco chucked out loud at the thought of Weasley ever listening to the bitter words coming out of her mouth. She sung it rather well but the sting and hurt he imagined would come along with her song seemed far to light and past tense and for reasons unexplained, it cause a twinge of jealousy to creep up and irritate the very core of his bones. "By the way…I hate that stupid old…uh," Hermione paused momentarily trying to reconstruct the words back in her head into the scribbles Ginny made the first time they'd heard it, "Oh, right! I hate that stupid old firebolt you don't know how to fly! Every schoolgirl heart break was really barely lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!"

"Seems Weasley couldn't seal the deal, no?" Blaise drawled the words out slowly, his head turned to watch Draco's rather mused expression towards the scene before them.

"She sounds like a banshee," Draco rolled his eyes as he found his arms folding over his chest, the dark fabric of his cloak trapping between them.

"I think she's great. If you look past the blood and all." His indifference caused Draco's head to snap towards him. He'd been on this kick about Granger all summer and quite frankly Draco was just tired of the images he was placing in his head.

"You know I can't do that."

"No, I know your father wouldn't let you do that but considering that Lucius is safely locked away I'm not sure why you keep falling back on that excuse."

"I am _not_ making excuses, Zambini."

"Yes because staring at Granger through the shadows has nothing to do with the fact that you secretly want her and just won't admit the fact that it's never going to happen."

"There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting her planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of the Slytherins!" The words had barely left her mouth when Blaise nudged into Draco's bicep with his elbows, his eyebrows raised high at Draco's deep scowl and lowered sneer. "If you come around saying sorry to me, I'll let Malfoy show you how sorry you'll be!"

The dark and light kings of Slytherin snapped their heads towards the group of girls laughing into hysterics at the table just through the opening they were resting beneath. The one person that could truly get beneath Weasley's skin was him? Was that it?

"So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn."

"Seems she's bested you yet again, Draco. She's not making excuses…" His tone was dripping with sarcasm, daring his next move on the chess board just like everything else that mixed inside their friendship. They only worked because they were complete and total opposites. Black and white, good and evil per say, words and fist, light and dark. Gruffly Draco shoved his cloak into Blaise's chest, replacing the scowl he wore so well with a rather sophisticated smile slipping onto Draco's mouth before he righted his proper posture. "Burn, burn, burn baby burn," her notes were still filling his ears as he stepped out of the dark chamber that was formerly donning every depth of his face and round through the few tables that laid between them.

Hermione was the only one oblivious to his entrance, her friends watching him with a lean backwards in their chairs. Disgustingly handsome but truly evil. It always left a mixture of waves when he passed through the crowds. Fawning girls drooling over themselves and sickened distaste smeared a crossed the faces of those who believed they knew a thing or word about him. Both were seated directly in front of the woman that he was currently placing a palm down along the back of her chair back. The song stopped cold, her hand slapping down to stop the tune as she jumped minutely in her chair at the sound of his velvet drawl purring in her ear, "Care to have a chat, Granger?"

The finely polished wood of her guitar slumped loosely in her grip as she angled her body in the slightest to face none other than Draco Malfoy, her face paling with embarrassment. There he was in the flesh after months of being the tabloids primary suspect for stalking since his father's recent imprisonment in Azkaban and his ending help for the ministry with the destruction of Voldemort and he still stood there like he hadn't a care in the world. He may have 'fought the good fight' but he was far from pure in her eyes. Merlin…how much did he hear? He probably thought she was just another one of those stupid third years throwing themselves at his feet. She'd admit it; Draco Malfoy had a rather appealing physical quality about him. Tall, lithe, well toned, athletic, well educated, well spoken to anyone he found worthy, aristocratic features, shockingly blonde hair, porcelain skin, and unbelievably bright eyes…but he was still an evil little ferret. He was still mildly bent over her chair, his face lingering closely to her own as she sat without words. Draco's free hand opened up in some sort of diplomatic gesture to the space he'd just emerged from, "Shall we?"

He really wasn't giving her an option was he? Her fingers nearly trembled as she stood away from his stare, placing the guitar down on the scarred remains of the table top before her. Normally she would have blown him off, ignored whatever game he was using her as a ploy in but he'd just called her out moments after she'd sang out his name in the back of the Leaky Cauldron just rummaging with people. She reminded herself to thoroughly kill Ginny after this was over.

Draco's stare may have left her blushing cheeks but they still hung against the pastel blue of her skirt inching higher as she stood only to fall back down to its proper length. With her hands held together in front of her body, and a short wide eyed glance to her friends, she bravely found the pace to walk quickly back through the dark under cast of the stair case. She moved through the near emptiness of the space, her hips moving with a soft sway as she stepped towards the lantern hanging off center in the back of the run. Draco suddenly found himself annoyed that her skirt wasn't shorter and he reminded himself to viciously murder Blaise when this was all over. Once again, the images he'd placed in his head seemed all too much to cope with. What the hell was he doing?

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm in the middle of something."

"So I saw, singing about yours truly." With his arms still folded dully over the wall of his chest, Hermione moved to mimic his pose, locking her arms over her chest with a rap of her fingers softly along the curve of her upper arm. "Do you have to be so arrogant all the time? That song was about Ronald and I simply used you as an added sting."

Draco shrugged absently at the statement, lifting one hand with a roll of his wrist in the air, "and I simply used you to piss him off considering he watched you walk into the dark with the big bad wolf."

She had been so careful to keep an eye on Ron and Harry over at the ledge of the bar! How had she missed that? For as much as she felt her temper rising that he'd exploit her words into his own personal gain, not that she was surprised, all she could do was narrow her eyes up against him, pursing her full lips at his very sight, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Love to but I'm amused now. Meet me here tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, I'd love to, Malfoy but I'm busy doing…anything else. Like washing my cat. Yes, I'd rather wash my cat then go on a date with a Death Eater." Draco almost appeared shocked that she'd declined, or perhaps the fact that she'd just publically called him a Death Eater, but he never truly expected her to. Well, he never truly expected to ask her and he certainly hadn't planned on asking her like this. "_You_ may be a slimy git but I'm not going out on a date with you just so you can throw it in Ronald's face. That's beneath even you, Malfoy."

"You could be too," Her hand drew back and slashed forward with a quick snap of her wrist but his hand was quicker, gripping hold of the slender bone to stop her fingers from crashing down against his cheek, "One date, Granger."

"No," she attempted to tug her wrist from his grip but he had yet to release his hold on her, stepping forward in the shadowed depths that much closer to her body. She would have loved to step back in retreat had that pesky wall not been in the way, "One. Date."

"Fine! One sodding date! So help me Merlin if you are doing this as some kind of sick prank or to use this to hurt my friends or myself in anyway shape of form…I'll castrate you." Hermione had managed to dislodge her hand, rubbing her wrist defensively despite the lack of soreness in the very spot. "Relax, Granger. It's just a date."

Yeah, because anything with Malfoy was just anything. Hermione watched him wearily as she began to step past him, head turning over her shoulder as he turned to face her almost fleeting body. "One date. Seven thirty." He didn't bother to wait for a response and he wondered if this was how she normally responded to someone asking to take her out but knowing Granger for what he did, he wouldn't have doubted it. She had made her way back to her table, sitting rigidly in her seat with a group of heads leaning in closely to her. The particular red head without knowledge of his involvement was suddenly making his way towards her spot on the floor as Blaise stepped forward with his hands held outright, "You're welcome."

"You know I really hate you, right?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Holy Mother of

_No copyright intended in any way shape or form for anything in Sooner or Later. Thank you to everyone that commented or added my story. I've wanted to post this fan fic for awhile but I'll warn you in advance its a little angsty at parts. Stay tuned for a guest appearance by Snape and Narcissa!_

"What the hell did Malfoy want?"

"I don't care what they say about him being all 'holy' since his father got sent to Azkaban…he's still Malfoy."

"But he's so pretty!" Lavender quipped up at the end of Parvarti's statement, Hermione sitting quietly in her chair, staring blankly at the guitar that had just previously got her into the very predicament she was in at this very moment. "He asked me on a date," she said it so matter-of-factly, clam and concentrated, void of the shock that was truly inside of her, lifting her wide chocolate hues up to Ginny's sheepish expression, "he did what?"

"Tomorrow…here."

"You said yes?!" Luna looked beyond the title of lunatic, her wide eyes dancing as she leaned forward over the table that her hands were planted firmly on, supporting her weight from her seat. Flashes of red were weaving past the chairs and patrons of the room, finding a path closer to the group of girls with Harry lagging on behind him and Hermione quickly whispered out to her girlfriends, "Why did I say yes?!" Her hands clamped firmly over her mouth, sliding her face into her waiting palms with a weak groan, shaking her head side the side as she mumbled into her hands, "I'm so doomed."

"Doomed? What the bloody hell did Malfoy want?" Hermione peaked upwards from the tips of her fingertips to eye Ron momentarily before quickly diverting her eyes to Ginny who was watching her much more intently. Ginny swallowed down as she squared her body in her seat, playfully tossing her lengthy strands back from her shoulder as she waved off her older brother's question. "Oh you know, just the regular Malfoy shite. Are we going to head back to the burrow or what? I still haven't packed."

"Ginny!" Hermione seemed to have completely forgotten about the former grid lock she'd just dodged, standing up from her chair with a single finger jaggedly pointing down to her, much in perfect image of Mrs. Weasley. Even Ron inched a step back at her firm tone squeaking out, tossing a glance to Harry who was already adjusting his cloak without a second word, "You will pack your things tonight, missy…I will not have you looking like you just rolled out of bed the first two weeks in term because you tossed everything in last minute again!" Ginny could only laugh, growing quite used to the mothering that came from Hermione, as she stood up and patted her arm sympathetically, "Alright. Let's go pack then."

"Alright," Hermione nodded her head in her own achievement that she'd still yet to realize was all a ploy before the shockingly white flash of hair caught the corner of her eye. Draco had slid into his cloak, side by side with Blaise Zambini in a languish stroll towards the front doors until he lingered slightly at her stare. Sapphire tones laced the edges of his eyes, watching her watch him with a tilt of his head. Easily, he lifted a hand, allowing a tug at the corner of his lips to pull into a light smirk, waving her a simple goodbye. All eyes were on him now that the familiar pink crush began to tint along Hermione's cheeks, dipping her head to tug her cloak up and around her small frame. It was almost a shame to see those legs covered up but he choked the thought down quickly, nodding his head up to Potter and Weasley before turning his attention back to his steps striding beside Zambini and out into the cool night air. There was no reason to sneer or make some snide comment, the fact remained that Draco was the one who'd be meeting their precious little know-it-all tomorrow night and so smug was the only expression he felt appropriate to wear for the remainder of his evening. That is, until he realized what he had just done.

"He's a foul, loathsome little maggot. That's all. He always thinks he's better than me. He's a jerk to all of my friends, he was going to…" Hermione swallowed down the memories of Professor Dumbledore as she shook her head, her feet halting the pace around the small room she was sharing with Ginny until the start of the semester less than a week away.

"And it was he that tipped us off about when to attack not to mention that he stood side by side with Harry to defeat Voldemort."

"I don't care…it's too soon. Six years of torment! How could I have said yes?!" Her hands were tossing wildly in the air as she tried to understand what had possessed her to agree to such a ludicrous proposition. "It's not like someone like that just changes over night and thinks, hey, here's a great idea! Let's ask my biggest enemies best friend on a date. You know the filthy muggle born whom he would have burned his clothes just last month if I accidently brushed against them."

Ginny was seated with her legs crossed beneath her on the plush quilt lying atop the bed, "So what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea."

"She's a sodding mudblood for Merlin's sake, Blaise!" Draco seemed locked in the very same battle a good distance away, tucked inside the Malfoy Manor and it's hallow emptiness since his mother had left to take refuge with his God Father, Severus Snape.

"Ooh, big words for a big old softy." Blaise seemed to be paying no mind to his bad mouthing towards Hermione, leafing through the untitled book reclined in his lap with subtle interest. Draco took better direction by the end of a bottle, downing rather large amounts of whiskey to burn through his stomach and conscious all at the same time. "Look, I've said it before and I'll say it again; Hermione Granger is perfect for you. She's smart so you don't get bored, she's stubborn so she never lets you get away with the usual bullshit that you do, she doesn't need your money nor does she want it, and she's got a hell of a body on her ever since fourth year." Again with the mental images! "You compare every girl you shag, which I'm beginning to lose count, to this mystery woman. Admit its Granger and move on already."

"You think she's so amazing then you date her."

"Not my type, mate. She's yours…Look, you think I'm wrong? Go on this sodding date. Talk to her, test the waters, whatever, but figure out what it is about her that has such a hold on you. You figure that out and you'll get her out of your system." Blaise closed the book in his lap, turning his dark eyes up to Draco's glaring down the neck of the bottle at him as he swallowed the bite of harsh amber liquid further down his throat. Zambini had a point but why did he suddenly feel so sick to his stomach at the possibility that he was right?

The night drug on impeccably slow but the morning after seemed to tick by even slower as Hermione tried her damnedest to secretly get herself ready while mentally chastising herself the entire way. Repeatedly she told herself that she was only going to beat Malfoy at his own game, to beat him at whatever trick he thought he was going to get over to her but it never seemed to calm her nerves. Every step she took to get herself prepared for this god forsaken date only left her running in circles. If she straightened her hair was he going to think she was trying to change herself into something she wasn't but if she left it curly would he think she was unclassy? If she wore a skirt would it be too dressy? Were jeans too casual? She couldn't wear anything Green because he'd only make fun of the fact she was wearing his house color. Looks like Silver and Grey are out then too. Lipstick or lip gloss? Why was she doing this?!

Hermione tossed her arms up in the air, a fluttering of clothing filtering down from the sky. There she stood in the middle of her room wearing nothing besides the ratty, oversized t-shirt of Ron's she refused to give back, stopping just short of mid thigh, with a pile of clothes encircling her feet as the door creaked open for Ginny to poke her head inside with a quick once over. "Hermione…I can only hold them off for so long…and it's seven!" The daggers she shot towards Ginny should have taken her head clean off but alas she still stood there, sticking her tongue out before slamming the door behind her. Merlin…back to the start.

"Holy mother of Potter…" Ron managed to whisper out the words, not without a rather irritated glare from Harry, as Hermione made her way down the weakly set stairs and into the confined kitchen. Chestnut curls smoothly rested down her shoulder blades, a sun kissed tint against the bone of her cheek, a pale tint against her lips, light dusting of gold against her eye lids…and Ron had yet to take in what was below her neck. Hermione's eyes were locked against the thin bracelet she was trying in vain to clasp around her slender wrist, her heels clanking softly against the tile as she made her way to Ginny. The smallest glimpse of pink was poking out from the corner of her mouth as nimble fingers deftly popped the lock together, scrambling to slip into the cloak Ginny was holding outright in front of her.

"Wow, Hermione you look…"

"Where are you off to?" Harry swiftly managed to cut Ron's words mute, leaning forward on the table against his elbows, his brows raised above the rim of his glasses. "Sorry, can't talk! Late for…just late!" Ron was halfway out of his chair, mouth open in his eagerness to question but Hermione was already mid way down the path before he could even blink twice, leaving nothing but the resounding noise of the door bouncing back and forth off the door frame.

Poor Ginny was the victim of the third degree for the next two hours of the passing night and it only took Hermione thirty two seconds exactly to aparate just round the corner of her destined spot. With her breath hitched in her chest, Hermione popped out onto the dim street corner, stumbling forward into the nearby brick wall with her hand out splayed to catch her waver. She'd lied to her best friends, twice now, and worst yet? It was to meet Draco Malfoy for what she anticipated to be the worst mistake she had and would ever make.

It took three more full minutes before she could command her feet to shift towards the street, quivering hands forcing up to clutch her cloak around her neck as she made her way down the brick inlayed path. Her steps were precise, deliberate in speed and stride, her eyes cast down at the dirt in between each individual rectangle. A single hand graced down to settle along the iron railing there outside the big red X marked in the map drawn inside her brain, dragging her sight upwards towards the single door at the stop of the narrow staircase but it seemed Malfoy was standing in her way. Wait…Malfoy? She couldn't hide her drop in expressions, her brow inching together in a small frown that he'd actually shown. Just couldn't make this easy could he? The slender pale brows of Malfoy arched upwards in small recognition to her sullen mood but he seemed to regard it with a small chuckle, opening his hand towards the door resting behind him, "shall we, Granger?"

Her laughter hit that airy lightness about it as she placed her hand over her mouth, coughing down the remains of her mouthful of liquor with her other hand placed along her chest bone, "


	3. One Date

_All I have to say is muhahaha XD Cliff hanger!_

Draco was smooth on his heels, turning up the stairs with a breeziness to his motions. Before she had the chance to object, his hand was already turning the silver knob, pressing his weight into it with a loud click of paint tearing from the door frame as it pushed open. Draco remained still. Hermione's cocked head only tilted that much further at the gesture. Draco was holding the door open with a rather feigned expression lodged on his face. This whole time he had appeared so calm and collected, indifferent whether she actually stayed or left, but now, now he just looked downright nervous. The thought brought a light smile to her face, and unfortunately a faint pink to her cheeks, as she climbed up the tight lift of the stairs. Hermione had to angle her body just to swoop into the rather sparse remains of pub, Draco never far behind her as he tugged the door closed behind him. Why did he have to be so damn close?!

Hermione never saw Draco gesture over to the bar keep but she sure felt his body as it brushed into her side, his hand lightly touching the back of her shoulder blade as he nodded his head off to some particular space in the room, never once turning to look at her. And Merlin was she grateful. She felt like her bones were going to leap right out of her skin at any given moment, her rigid muscles managing to walk her way back to his chosen booth in the corner, finding her way down onto the cushioned bench chair beneath the dim lantern overhead them. Draco slid into his seat a crossed with ease, folding his hands together while they settled onto the rather tarnished table top. "Is this the part where you make fun of me or your friends come jumping out to do it for you?"

Well this wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped…His every ounce of energy was focusing his collected image onto his face but the façade faltered momentarily at her choice words catching him off guard as she tossed a wrench into the works. Slowly regaining some bit of composure, Draco allowed the soft smile to sift at the side of his mouth, "No tricks, Granger. See for yourself." It was the first time Hermione had ever seen Malfoy attempt humor, attempt to be human, and attempt to flash her the inside of his cloak sleeves as he moved his hand back and forth for thorough examination. Pale tiers pursed together below her narrowed brows, glowering at his antics before jutting forward in her seat in attempt to push his hands back down to the table. "Would you stop it Malfoy! People are staring at us!"

Draco Malfoy was actually laughing as he lightly brushed her hands off, pretending to battle her attempts while she scanned her surroundings with full focus. "Oh what's the matter, Granger? Afraid they'll think we're _together_?" Hermione quickly withdrew her hands, folding them firmly over her chest with a rather sullen expression, "We are on a date, Malfoy. Just _one_ date. We are _not_ in a relationship."

"Oh I see. So if you take off your cloak like you're not still planning your escape does that mean we're in a relationship? My, my, does that mean if you take your shoes off we're married?"

Oh Christ! Her cloak…never mention the thought that he was still in fact wearing his, she felt her mind somersaulting over how she could have forgotten to take it off. She'd agonized over what she'd wear for hours, trying to find the one thing that he couldn't tease her about and she'd be damned if she forgot to show him just how right she was. The airiness about her voice was back, lightly dancing as she pushed herself up to her feet while dodging the ridiculous mistake, shaking her head all the while she unbelted the midnight black of her cover, "The day you could actually beat Harry in a duel is the day that I would marry you, Malfoy."

Was he actually flirting with Hermione Granger? This was not going as to plan. Not. One. Bit. They were laughing about relationships and marriage…the two of them…the mudblood and him! The screaming voice telling him to find disgust and retreat immediately seemed to be on mute as Draco drew his elbow up to the top of his bench, adjusting his weight to recline against it, "Low blow, Gr…" His sentence seemed to leave his mouth dry, cutting him off mid syllable as the round curves of her bronzed shoulders were exposed. She was still laughing as she discarded the material into her seat, brushing her hair off from her shoulder, oblivious to his stare, while she moved to sit, bracing her weight at the end of her palms along the ledge of the table but Draco's hand quickly took firm hold of her furthest wrist with lightening speed. Leaning forward a crossed the table, he kept her in her spot, standing just beside the table, his eyes taking another moment to freely take in the images he couldn't chalk up to Blaise's taunting.

He'd never really noticed the healthy tan she had but then again he couldn't remember a time he'd seen this much skin exposed on her. The black baby doll dress fit perfect along her slender frame, rounding over the curves of her breasts, leaving her neck bare to the light. The bottom had a subtle fullness to it, stopping mid thigh and leaving her legs long to the black peek a boo toe swing back heels, Hermione's favorite pair. As much as she had convinced herself, and she was sure would later have to convince Ginny, that this dress was simply the only option due to his rather picky and obnoxious ways, she couldn't help the nagging thought it might have been to see this very look smeared on his face. She wanted him to notice her for once for more than something he disregarded like dirt beneath his shoe. She wanted him to swallow his pride and realize she was something. She wanted to show him she wasn't some dirty thing bent on the wizarding world damnation and extinction. Whatever reason she decided on the particular attire, it left Draco barely able to whisper out the finishing end of his sentence, "…anger."

"You're drooling, Malfoy." It was Hermione's turn to wear the smoothed smile, sliding her hand delicately from his, tearing his eyes away as she eased down into her seat, folding her hands in her lap with her face turned up to the approaching _it_ he could only identify as they're bar…maid? The haggish woman set the two butterbeers before them, nodding almost politely towards Malfoy before thuggishly stomping her large feet back to the bar front. "I thought beer was more suiting considering if I bought you liquor you'd only think I was trying to get you sloshed but now I'm thinking I should have went with my gut and got you totally pissed. It's make this a hell of a lot easier."

Draco had already brought his beer to his lips, swallowing down a good dent in the glass before pushing the mug forwards in front of him, his tongue idly licking the moisture that had gathered along the rim of his upper lip. "I'm not fun when I'm pissed," Draco turned his eyes back to her as she lifted her own mug to take a drink, both her hands cupping it when she set it back before her and softly offered again, "seriously. I'm loud and I try to sing and then I get asked on a date by Draco Malfoy. See? Not fun sloshed at all." Her smile was still evident even through her glass as she lifted it once more, Draco tracing his fingers back through the platinum strands with a small chuckle, "Yes well Blaise seemed to enjoy your drunken show the other night."

Blaise? Blaise Zambini? Merlin! He'd seen her too!? And why was it that Draco seemed to regard someone she'd assumed was one of his closest mates with such a sour look on his features? There were many things that Hermione, and Draco for that matter, would question that night but the conversation, and the beers, had still yet to cease hours upon hours after it began and so they remained laughing at the night boldly from their seats.

Her laughter hit that genuine airy lightness about it as she placed her hand over her mouth, coughing down the remains of her mouthful of liquid with her other hand placed along her chest bone, "I can't believe Snape wrote _that_!"

"Swear to it, Granger. Swear to it," His hands were held upright, attesting to Merlin, Voldemort, and everything in between. The candles were burning low, lanterns hanging weakly in the long hours of the night, as the nearly empty room echoed off her laughter. It was getting late. The realization was hanging in the air in between them now that she'd seemed to subdue her fit. For one night he'd managed to allow her the rare occasion of seeing him in lowered guard and found that the thing he'd come here to figure out about her was just more of a question than it ever was before. Hermione's mental battle of trying to search for an answer over her next move seemed to be weighing just as heavily upon her as it did him. "It's getting late. We should probably get you out of here before you take your shoes off and I really do have to marry you."

Whatever fear was trickling in the base of her spine seemed to relax in the lightest as she moved to her feet, nodding with her delicate smile while pulling her cloak loosely around her, leaving it undone and unclasped. Draco busied himself with properly adjusting each clasp together after he stood before her, almost missing as she swaggered forward a step. His posture jerked straight, his hand grasping hold of her bicep as she stirred lightly in her steps before him, "It seems I have accidently succeeded in seeing you sloshed, Granger." With a simple roll of her eyes, and that aggravating, charming smile of hers still cheekily imprinted on her lips, she breezed past him, strolling towards the front door to leave him trailing behind her, still fussing over the resting fabric atop his frame while trying to fall in line.

It didn't take much for him to catch up with her just at the end of the front stairs spitting out onto the vacant streets. His steps fell into stride beside her, watching her from the corner of his eye every time her steps would catch off beat once every few moves forward. One date, one he'd unfortunately rather enjoyed, and he was agonizing on how to end this…thing. Hermione was completely opposite of sober and for whatever reason, he felt compelled to stop her from leaving. He had to figure this out. He had to figure her out! How could he have gotten so distracted from his objective?

"Right here, Malfoy. I can just aparate from here and be back to the burrow in a jiff."

"Wait, you're aparating?" Why ever he didn't think about how she'd gotten here before this point was beyond him but as he stilled just before the building corner, the nagging narrowing of his pale brows only irritated him further as they inched together against his forehead, "No, I don't think so." Hermione looked completely taken by surprise at whatever crime she was pointing him in the line of, exasperated as she drew a large breath, her fists pressing in against the jut of her hips all the while in her stance, "I'm a big girl, Malfoy. I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah and all I need is you being lost, Merlin knows where, because you can barely remember your own name at the moment and moi over here getting the blame from your oh so accepting puppy pals you call friends."

"Then what prey tell do you suggest we do, Malfoy…?"


	4. Just One More

_Thanks to all my fantastic readers who left such awesome reviews. And since I love you all…Malfoy Manor is to come in later chapters! Enjoy _

The streets remained distant and empty, open against the foggy atmosphere as they stood there in silence, competing against stares and glares while he choiced over his words rather carefully. Where exactly could they go? He'd chosen the Leaky Cauldron for a reason. It was somewhere in the middle of them both, a familiar location in the public eye, though not too many, for whatever safety factor he'd weighed in for either one of them. That was as far as he'd planned…Hell, he hadn't even planned on walking her out…he hadn't even planned to stay for this long a period of time!

"Why don't we just go back to…"

"…I'm not going to your house, Malfoy. Not for all the galleons in the world." For as completely plastered as she was, she delivered the line quite pointed and straight laced, standing proudly before him in all of her seriousness.

"I was going to suggest a walk to sober you up, Granger. Someone really ought to teach you some manners." Hermione was back to swaying in her step ever so slightly, her face back to her lopsided smile as she shrugged against Draco's frosty words. "Oh alright, a walk it is. But you're going to have to help me out a little here, Malfoy. The both of you." Draco sighed audibly with a drop of his head. How had he let her get so drunk? Why couldn't he just leave her here? He was already taking hold of her arm, holding it in against his side as he steered her back around, nudging her to walk alongside of him under the misted air. And as they made their way past the Cauldron, down further into the twilight lit sky, Draco swallowed his ingrained thoughts and allowed himself to simply walk beside her for what she was.

"You realize that if you tell anyone I asked you for help, I'm going to deny it, right?" With a soft smile, his hand crept upwards to tug around the expanse of her shoulders, tilting his head down to her, "wouldn't have it any other way."

Her shoulders were trembling lightly underneath his arm under the small bite of wind weaving through her robes, her body leaning heavily into his own as her steps began to sway and drag, limbs seemingly limp with her hazy state. "You look beautiful tonight," the words sounded like liquid velvet rolling from his tongue, void of sarcasm or surnames, just a simple statement in that delicious drawl. His eyes were against her again, heating her face with his lidded stare, holding her against him with their feet moving along the street to nowhere and anywhere. He could smell the lavender lost in the curls of her hair as she tossed her head up to look at him fully in a halt of her steps. "What happens tomorrow?" Hermione had managed to shift her body to face him now, his arm still draped along the dip of her shoulder and her head tipped up defiantly as she awaited his reaction but Draco remained blank, "We go back to the way things were."

"Why."

"Open your eyes, Granger; it's who were expected to be. That's how it is."

"Tell me you had an awful time, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her shoulder, knocking his arm free to his side as her own folded firmly along her chest, rocking back lightly on her heels. "I'm not saying that," while his face stood stoic, the vague lines of irritation crossing the trail of his brow, he only shook his head at her trapping words. "Tell me that you actually wanted it to end," her pointed glare only matched her snotty words with every new one out of her mouth, "No, Granger."

"Tell me you were ashamed to be seen here with me tonight."

"No! Hermione stop!"

He'd called her Hermione. His hands were splayed out at his side, his eyes wide and brows raised in a slightly bewildered look. The frustration eased a few levels calmer as she drew in a deep breath, closing the distance between them, those few inches becoming a few centimeters as she braved her chocolate hues daringly into his icy depths. "And tell me that you didn't think about what it would be like to kiss me goodnight."

His voice was low, barely a growl in the back of his throat as he stood there stiff in his stance, arms tightened at his sides as he watched her down his pristine nose, "I said stop it, Granger." He nearly jumped backwards and out of his shoes when her hand settled against his chest bone, sliding upwards along the soft fabric of his cloak, over the smooth span of his neck and upward along the dangerous curve of his jaw, "Tell me you don't want to kiss me." Draco roughly jerked her hand a few inches back, tearing her burning touch from his flesh with his venomous glare, "You're sodding drunk."

"Kiss me, Malfoy." She _was_ sodding drunk! They'd drunk into hours that he didn't ever remember recognizing before and he was half tossed too for that matter…she didn't even know what she was asking him to do! He'd let this whole thing get so out of control and now it was spiraling vicious circles into the pit of his stomach. His teeth were clenched under his huffed breaths, lips pursed into a tight line of his mouth before he tossed her captured wrist from his fist, roughly threading his fingers into her hair as he slammed his mouth down against her own. Draco gave her no time to respond, no time to debate for his hand had already found grip along her hip bone, pulling her flush against him as she sighed into his mouth.

It was happening so fast…her already dazed vision fluttered around large black dots and before she knew it she was locked in a passionate kiss from Draco Malfoy, clutching to her with such heat that she wondered if she'd melt to the road. Her skin was aflame and she felt weightless against him but he'd released her just as fast as he snatched her up, "Enough now." His eyes were focused along the pavement, his chest rapidly rising and falling while he tried to grasp any hope of gaining his composure back. Hermione stood wide eyed with her lips still parted on her silent question, "What…What the hell was that Malfoy! I was trying to prove a point! I didn't actually mean kiss me!" _Yes I did_. Oh Merlin and she did! She didn't know what else to do but feign hurt that he'd attempt such a thing but the entire situation was suddenly making her slam fully down into a sober state of mind and she felt so completely self conscious just out in the open between them like that. "I think I can safely manage the rest of the way myself. Thanks for the evening, Malfoy. Have a great night." She hesitated for just a few moments longer but still he stood with his hand covering his mouth trying to fight whatever mental wars he was waging in his head…silently. And with a loud crack into the bleak night air, her body popped from sight, leaving only the trails of black smoke twisting away and the scent of her lavender shampoo never faltering far from his concious.

"Goodnight, Granger."

As angry at him as she wanted to be, as hurt as she wanted to feel, as annoyed as she was, she couldn't stop her small smile from weighing down against her lips as she stood alone inside the Burrow's front foyer once her feet fully settled to the ground in a dull snap of air. It was nearly four in the morning. Lazily she shrugged out of her cloak, limply draping it over one of Molly's ornate hooks while she drug herself closer to the long staircase before her. She'd never realized it was so long before…Her mind was too tired to think. She'd agonized for hours over this date and much to her apprehension, had a rather amusing time. That is, until she found herself in Malfoy's arms and had a minor panic attack and dodged to the nearest exit route. And all the while completely tanked! There would be plenty of time to analyze the sequences of the night later but for now all she could do was plop face down onto her makeshift bed in the corner of Ginny's room. It was only a matter of seconds before she fell into the dreamless sleep, lost from the world and any coherent thought still fully clothed atop the quilt and pillows…shoes and all.

With the early morning light creeping in through the smudged panes of the window, and her face half buried inside the pillows front, Hermione fought the urge to scream out in frustration, and exhaustion, as it was snapped damningly back into her brain. Like a startled dream, Hermione recoiled sharply from the bed, lunging up to her feet with a jolt of alertness, her hands combing through her disheveled hair. Parting her lips in her breathless state, her head whipped around her surroundings quickly. Empty room…no Ginny…but thank Merlin she had actually made her way back to the burrow. She had left Malfoy standing there to stew in his own coldness, and she had really fallen asleep in her clothes.

With a groan disguised in her sigh, she sent about the tedious task of washing the memories from the previous night off of her face, ridding herself of the faint peppermint that was still clinging to her dress she could have only identified as Malfoy. _Open your eyes, Granger._ _It's who we're expected to be._ Even as she made her way down in desperate search of tea, donning the biggest, rattiest pair of sweats she could find, the words stalked a grave in her brain, playing over and over in a deafening loudness. Those bare feet padded softly along the staircase, carefully moving with slender fingers tying back the mane of curls from her face, stepping in through the parted doorway towards the calling kitchen.

"Whow…well you look like death warmed over."

"Twice…" Her voice scratched out, placing her hand to her throat as she attempted to clear it with a weak smile tossed to Ron as he stood backed against the counter, enjoying his tea in his solitude before she'd drug in. Deftly she moved to pour herself a cup, hurriedly raising it to her mouth in attempt to steal the dry affect so much beer had left her in. Lamely she ran the top of her tongue against the roof of her mouth and the new added moisture, her brows lifted above her teacup towards Ron's amused expressions. Whatever he wanted to ask was lost on his lips as Ginny bobbled in through the opposite door way, her long red hair swaying back and forth freely behind her back while she crossed the room, "Mornin'!"

Hermione would have tossed her hands over her ears had that pesky cup of tea not been warming them so she opted to scrunch down towards into her shoulders at the loud intrusion on her sensitive ears. "Ooh went that good, huh?" Caved into her shell, Hermione set her cup down on the counter, already turning to face Ron's flustered expressions but he already began right where they'd left off the night before, "What went that good?"

"Oh, well…" Something about Ron always made her feel like she was a third year all over again, stumbling on her words, stammering, tripping over herself but she'd chalked it up to realizing it was because she never wanted to hurt him. He was, after all, one of two of the closest people to her heart, "I went out to meet a friend last night to have a drink. Ended up having several too many." Ginny had a cocky grin plastered on her face, completely ignoring her brother's serious questioning as she took the much more playful route, "What time did you get back? I didn't hear you come in…"

"What _friend_, Hermione?"Ron's tone was dropping, shoulders squarely facing Hermione from where she leaned into the counter beside him. "Oh relax, Ronald. I'm all grown up now…I can have other friends too."

"Hey, Hermione! This came for you this morning," Harry seemed completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary, head in the clouds, his faint blush tainting his cheeks at the sight of Ginny. He handed her the long, thin rectangular box, wrapped in pristine silver with a black velvet bow holding onto the small piece of parchment attached on top. The box sat lightly in her open hands, her brows knit together in confusion as she thanked a passing Harry who was only destined to gravitate to his desire even if it was only to take a seat beside her now at the small table along the wall.

Who could have sent her a gift? In such a strange box? So beautifully and carefully wrapped…it was such a shame to pluck the ribbons apart so she could tear away the glitz of the paper. Ron was peering a crossed her shoulder as she popped the top of the box off and there laid a single sunflower atop a plush green velvet liner, staring back at her in its unfaltering beauty. She swore the pedals had been dipped in gold with the way the sun was catching off the purity in its colors. That confused stare of hers watched the flower like it would jump up and just explain what it was doing here but alas, when it did not, she opted for the small envelope in her hand, turning it over in her nimble fingertips under her examination. Well, there was only one way to find out now wasn't there? Slipping her thumb beneath the small brand of wax, black as tar with a simple X in its center, Hermione pulled it free to slip the parchment out into her curious hands.

Because roses are just too ordinary,

Because Daisies are for little girls,

Because Lilies make you think of dead bodies,

And because Fall is your favorite time of year.

I'm sorry.

One more date? Tonight.

DM

"DM? Who is DM…"

"Oh Merlin…"

"DM?" Harry questioned lightly for a brief moment, his head tilted to the side with his words more of a question then a statement, "Draco Malfoy?"

"You went on a _date_ with Draco Malfoy?!"


End file.
